The present invention relates generally to containers for the protection of samples, specimens and the like during transfer from one controlled environment to another, and more particularly to an improved transfer vessel wherein the protective cover for the vessel may be removed to expose the sample contained therein, without handling, inside a vacuum transfer box.
The present invention provides an improved transfer vessel for providing protective containment of a sample under a controlled (e.g., inert) atmosphere during transit from a sampling environment such as one which characterizes a glove box or the like, to the controlled atmosphere of an analytical instrument, such as a scanning electron microscope. One embodiment of the transfer vessel of the present invention comprises a metallic cup for containing the sample requiring protectve containment during transit; the top edge of the cup defining an opening for the cup includes a lip for receiving a disposable rubber finger cot or other flexible, puncturable membrane for hermetically sealing the sample within the cup; a wire puncture bridge is supported by the cup and maintained in a predetermined position by a set screw, whereby a reduced pressure external of the vessel (e.g., in a vacuum pass box) causes the cot to expand outwardly against the puncture bridge and to tear away to expose the sample for examination.
In another embodiment of the invention, a lid for the transfer vessel is provided with a check valve for maintaining a protective atmosphere under reduced pressure within the vessel and a spring for interconnecting the lid and a connecting post within a vacuum transfer box of the analytical instrument or other receiving enclosure, whereby the lid may be removed from the vessel to expose the sample without direct handling.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable transfer vessel for protecting sensitive substances during transfer from one controlled environment to another.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protective transfer vessel having a cover which is removable without direct handling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transfer vessel having a protective atmosphere for use in conjunction with an analytical instrument such as a scanning electron microscope.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.